My Tall Human: Hatred is Science
by Kaptain Kefiah
Summary: Friendship is not always easy, but it's worth fighting for...except when it's not, then you can retroactively declare it was meaningless to you, did you really do the right thing? is the merry town of Humanville an old acquaintance is back with a vengeance, will that thing left at that damn party settle or will it end in a bloodbath? [WARNING: contains Gilda, humanized chars]


"you don't need anything else?"

"no Twilight, I'm perfectly fine"

"well, ok…"

The sound of the knock at the door arrived at the two girls.

"stay here, I'll go" Twilight walked toward the door.

Gilda looked at the girl opening the door. She was a black girl of average height and modest built, with long straightened bluish-violet hair with a pink stripe, a frown covered her forehead, her face was round, her lips full and her dark blue eyes sharp and inquisitive, she wore a pair of big purple glasses with a black lanyard, a white blouse with rolled up sleeves covered by a buttonless dark violet gilet with pink argyle pattern, high water jeans pants and brown shoes, a cardigan sweater was tied around her waist. The lightning-like, lightly glowing marks on her hands and fingers identified her as an Arcane User, and purple-green dragon tattoos adorned her arms, in stark contrast with her nerdy outfit. She was looking at her with a mix of surprise and annoyance, Gilda remembered that she saw her at that damn party, but she chuckled at thinking how she looked like a female Steve Urkel.

The girl at the door was tall and muscular, her legs long and her arms thick with muscles, she sported a six-pack and her shoulders were broad, her breasts average. Black tribal tattoos partially covered her shoulders and part of her arms, a large cutting scar started from above her navel and reached to her left tight, another scar was on her left cheek and her neck. Her white hair was short except for some long, pointy tufts with a violet point, partially covering her forehead, and a long thin brain ending in a spiky tuft behind, her face was long and slightly masculine, with strong cheekbones and a sharp chin, her nose was slightly hooked, almost beak-like and adorned by a double bridge piercing, both of her thick white eyebrows had piercings, and so her ears had three piercings on the helix and earrings with white black-pointed feathers, her yellow eyes were sharp and hawkish, and had light violet make-up around, her mouth was average and her lips thin. She wore a white tank top and a brown sleeveless bomber jacket with white fur inner padding and a hood, a golden yellow bandana around her neck, black fingerless gloves with a golden metal plate, dark brown pants with lots of pockets, elbow and knee pads, and reinforced combat boots. The bulldyke was smoking a blue Winston and was looking at her with a bored expression, but then she chuckled. Twilight didn't take too much to realize who she was.

"…Twilight Sparkle, am I right?" Gilda said.

"yes. What brings you here Gilda?" Twilight replied calmly.

"nothing important" Gilda smiled "just looking for an old knowledge of mine"

"let me guess: you want to beat the royal hell out of Rainbow Dash, am I right?"

Gilda crossed her arms "perhaps yes…perhaps no, did you see her? The vendor told me she saw her together with you and another girl"

"well… nothing personal, but it's better if you leave, since your last visit some people in town is still bearing a grudge toward you"

"think about taking care of yourself sweet cheeks, I can take care of myself…where's Dash?"

"I mean, they bore a REALLY big grudge"

"not big enough for these girls here" Gilda opened her jacket, showing leather holsters and a pair of handguns.

"yeah" Twilight shook her head "I suppose this is going to be a very long day…"

Suddenly, a voice from inside the house, from the kitchen: "oh fuck!"

"Bingo!" Gilda shoved Twilight aside and entered "sorry, I have business to do"

"don't dare to pull those out" Twilight's hands crackled with purplish energy.

"you kidding me, Jaleel?" Gilda gave her a death glare "I may be short-tempered, but not at that point"

"well" Twilight relaxed "and stub that thing, you're polluting my home"

"whatever" replied Gilda.

She entered the kitchen, Rainbow Dash was sitting on the table. Dash was in good shape, even if not as ripped as Gilda, she still had an athletic, wiry physique, her shoulders were thick, her abs strong and her legs long and powerful. She sported her trademark rainbow-colored soft Mohawk and long spiky ponytail, the sides of her head were shaved but hair was still growing, with Anarchy 'A's shaved on them. Her face had beautiful mulatto traits, her face was square but her jaw was proportioned and her chin small, her purple eyes were large, her nose straight and short with a round point, with a stud piercing over each nostril, her mouth a bit large with luscious lips, the lower lip was adorned by a silver ring in the middle and two spiked piercings at the sides, her eyebrows were black and adorned by two stud piercings each, her ears had two stud piercings as well and stretched earlobes with small metal rings passing through the holes. Rainbow-colored lightning bolt tattoos adorned her arms. She was wearing a white tank top and an azure hooded gilet, over it she wore her dark blue sleeveless biker jacket with studded shoulders and the Wonderbolts logo on the back. A studded black leather choker adorned her neck. Large, urban Camo knee-long military pants covered her legs, closed by knee caps, and her shoes were ergonomic, gray but with multicolored laces. At first, Gilda was glad to see her, but then she felt the anger resurface.

"hmpf, 'you know, this is not how I expected my old friends would treat my new friends' you said" Gilda thought "you could just tell me 'don't like my new friends? Then fuck off!' but you'll see now!" She struggled to keep a cool, chill face, she didn't want to give Dash the satisfaction of seeing she was still sore, but probably just being there was a proof.

Then she looked at Dash's face, she was holding a pack of ice against it, her lower lip was broken and spotted with dried blood and her right eye was partially covered by a hematoma, she had a large black bruise on her chest. Gilda stood speechless.

"hi G, what do you want?" Dash said in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Dash!" Gilda reached her, distress evident on her face and in her voice "what happened to you?"

"it's not your business, what do you want?"

"c'mon, let me see this" Gilda tried to approach Dash's face with a hand.

"get your hands off!" in a split second Dash grabbed Gilda's wrist "I said it's not your business"

"pretty lame from you to act like a baby, let me fucking see this" Gilda said, this time with a tone that didn't allow replies.

Dash sighed and let her hand free, only then she noticed it was covered by a bluish bruise. Gilda gently moved Dash's face left and right, examining the hematoma, then moved Dash's gilet and did the same with the bruise on her chest.

"well" Gilda pulled a tube of trauma gel out of a pocket "use this, it should help"

Dash looked at the tube, then muttered "thanks" and took it.

Gilda sat on a chair, Dash had moved on one as well, she was holding the ice against her face again.

"stub that cigarette" Dash said "Twilight hates people smoking in her home"

Gilda inhaled one last time, then she stubbed the cigarette in a plate.

"…who did that to you?" Gilda asked.

"nohuman" Dash promptly answered "I was doing parkour and I fell, I smashed against a street light"

"who did that to you?"

"don't believe me?" Dash crossed her arms and turned her back to her "Not my problem!"

"I've taken more punches than you, I recognize the result of a hit when I see one… who did that to you?"

"and why should you care anyway?" Dash gave her a death glare "I thought I was a 'flip-flop' to you"

"right" Gilda replied coldly "and guess what? I am not a flip-flop like you"

"oh, this is good to hear after what you did to my friends behind my back!"

"Perhaps, 'Element of Loyalty my ass', now that you have new friends you don't need you old friends anymore" she crunched the cigarette in her hand "but you have been my only true friend, not just somehuman I used to know, and being still pissed at you for throwing me away like a worn-out rag without a second thought doesn't change that, to me it doesn't change that we have been friends for years, even if perhaps you forgot that".

Gilda's voice raised "you say I care only about being cool? Big fucking talking from miss '20% cooler', do you instruct your new friends as well about how to cheer for you during competitions?" she stood up "and guess what, you're wrong! I care and worry about you, and since you have been beaten like that I have good reasons to do so" she stood up and looked Dash right in the eyes, Dash smelled the nicotine in her breath "so Rainbow Dash, spare me the bullshit and tell me who's that motherfucking, cock sucking son of a bitch who signed his own death warrant!".

Dash grinded her teeth and looked back at her, then she forcefully smiled.

She put the ice on the table, stood up, took a milk carton from the fridge, sat down and drank from it, a few droplets fell on her chest.

"talk about overreacting" Dash smiled and smashed the carton on the table "ok, I'll tell you, BUT" she stood up and pointed her finger between Gilda's eyes "if you really still give value to what once bonded us, in that time you weren't the bitch you are now, you'll have to make me one promise!"

"speak"

"that as I'll tell you who did it, you will NOT leave this place and go beating the crap out of her as it's pretty much sure you'll do" Dash looked at Gilda right in the eyes "she's a very sensitive person and she has issues with controlling her own emotions, that's why she had this fit of rage, her psyche is fragile and being friend with her is even harder than with you, the last thing I need is you making things even worse!"

Gilda looked away for a while, then she looked at Dash "ok, I'll not beat, maim or otherwise destroy her, you have my word"

"well" Dash relaxed and took the ice pack "the name is Fluttershy"

Gilda took the milk carton and drank a bit "Flootershai…sounds familiar…"

Twilight entered the kitchen "settling your issues ladies?"

"no".

While walking the main road of Humanville, her thoughts went back to Dash's words.

"in that time you weren't the bitch you are today"

Gilda remembered that time. so much time had passed, it was the time she was happy. Far away from home among unknown people, she always had issues with socializing, making friends was something she found incredibly difficult. but with Dash it was different, they had spent plenty of time together, growing familiar with each other. At first, she tolerated her, but then she realized that they had much more in common than she thought, that she enjoyed her company, they both had low self-esteem but they always sustained each other, together that insecurity was gone, they felt strong enough to do anything. So they didn't just keep on the running training of the Speedster Camp, they started doing parkour over the buildings of the town. she thought of the injuries they got during those runs, they were used at treating each other's light ones. Oh yeah, and they started getting interested in martial arts. Dash was lighter and more agile, she rapidly got into Jeet Kune Do, Gilda instead went for something more practical, training in Pencak Silat for the grabs and Muay Thai for the hits. They had a fight or two, out of anger or for fun, Gilda remembered that time she accidentally broke one of Dash's teeth with a knee strike, or the time Dash left her with a huge hematoma on her back after a flying kick. As their skills grew, they were among the best in the running and parkour competitions, and even made a handful of money in the local MMA club, tag team matches, they didn't always win but they were the only females fighting male combatants as well. Among other things, with that money Dash got a gold tooth, Gilda asked herself if she still had it. that was the time, as they grew older, she and Dash had some casual fun, despite the nickname "Rainbow Dyke" her friend had fun with both girls and boys, Gilda realized in that time she liked girls more, especially since she tended to scare boys away, unintentionally or not. When she had her way with Dash, Gilda used to wonder if her friendship was growing into something more. in those times, life seemed so simple and carefree, she really experienced true happiness. But one day, it ended.

Dash moved from the town for Cloud City, pursuing her dreams to join the Wonderbolts, Gilda went back to her family, but things had changed: her father was mysteriously gone, and her stepmother got sick, so she had to leave her dreams back and work to take care of her and her stepsister, the years after were hard and grimy, it was in those years that she got beaten and robbed multiple times, in those years she kept training, twice as hard as before, until she had the strength and the skill to put those dweebs on the receiving end, and then look for them and give them a taste of their own medicine, at first she didn't like the idea of stealing, but eventually she couldn't care less. she learnt to use firearms for extra measure, and she had the opportunity of using them. She was angry and disillusioned, her old dreams were gone but she still had two hopes to lighten her way: one that her father would have returned and would have been proud of her, the other that one day she and Dash would have been together once more. One died out, the other one was shattered months ago.

Gilda sighed, the she smiled, a bitter, joyless smile. Dreams die hard, and you hold them in your hands long after they've turned to dust.

Eventually, she reached the outer border of the town, she kept walking the road.

A few yards from there, she could see the cottage, Gilda approached.

A girl came out of the cottage with a backpack on her shoulders.

She was of average height, but she was quite curvy and had big boobs, she had dark skin, a round face and big blue eyes, under a purple hijab her hair was long and flowing, of a light pink hue, and partially covered half of her face. She wore a pink shirt and a cream-yellow cardigan with a butterfly motif, plus large olive green jogging pants, in stark contrast she wore worker boots. The girl walked through the road and kneeled near a hole in the ground, under a tree. A weasel came out, the girl opened her backpack and took a piece of ham, offering it to the animal while culling it with what sounded like babytalk.

Weasels , aggressive fuckers, but that girl was able to make it incredibly docile and friendly as it gently took the ham from her hand.

Gilda realized why she was familiar. It was the pink-haired twat of the ducks. She knew the type, those cowardly, passive-aggressive assholes that bawl at the slightest provocation to summon white knights to fight for them, but while looking at that girl's meek expression and mannerism she found hard to believe that she could have a violent side. Or she was more dangerous than she looked or Dash just let her hit her. Thinking again at Dash's battered face and that she and that crybaby met in the same day she lost Dash, Gilda grinded her teeth and clenched her fists, she felt more than willing to break the promise and punch her into oblivion.

"…I called her a 'doofus' and yelled at her" she thought "Yeah, totally something you react by crying your eyes out, you little piece of…"

"…_she accidentally bumped into me, totally something you react by yelling"_

"…_speaking of overreacting…"_

Gilda stopped. Something felt deeply wrong.

After all, was it really necessary to yell at her? The girl had overreacted that time, but didn't she as well? She thought at Dash's words once more. Was it really necessary to be so aggressive?

It didn't matter, perhaps that time was overreacting, but this time that little bitch had assaulted someone she cared for, she was not going to get away with it scot-free.

"hey you!" Gilda shouted, pointing at Fluttershy.

The girl turned and looked at her, her face twisted into a mask of fear.

"…G-G-Gilda?"

"we have to talk, doofus!" Gilda advanced toward her.

Suddenly, she saw something leaping out of the forest, screaming and running toward her.

It was a man clad in a dark yellow tunic splattered with dried blood, with pink butterflies stitched on the chest, his head covered with a hood, he was armed with a baseball bat. His face was a mask of rage, foam pouring out of his mouth.

The guy swung his bat wildly, Gilda leapt aside, spun on herself and landed a punch in the guy's face, he stumbled. Gilda acted, she punched him in the guts, he bent, Gilda grabbed him by the neck and sent him on the ground with a silat grab, the she landed a final punch on his temple, knocking him out.

"who the fuck is this?" Gilda stood up, then looked around herself. There were at least twenty of the tunic-clad ones, they were both men and women, mostly in their twenties or thirties, all of them looked very pissed off.

"what's this, some kind of satanic colt?"

"you…" another one of the 'coltists' came forward, a fat young man with an unkept stubble and glasses "you dare to insult our Waifu!?"

"get out of my way, cheeto-muncher" Gilda replied "it's between this dweeb and i"

"no one dares to touch Fluttershy!" the coltist shouted "that Iron Will fucker dared to make her into a bully and we have beaten the crap out of him!"

Gilda knew that name. he was a flamboyant assertiveness teacher, he was also a gunslinger and a MMA sensei, she fought him once and trained with him a time or two. Despite his hammy attitude he was much more competent than he looked, it was him that inspired her into using two handguns.

"what the fuck? You mean you creeps blamed that guy of something your idol did?"

"he made Fluttershy a bully! He deserved it!" replied another coltist.

"oh great, Dash didn't tell me about these dweebs"

"Dash? Dweebs?" a coltist advanced toward her "…you…you…you are the Bully!"

"she's the monster that made our Waifu cry!" the fat coltist screamed "let's kill her!" he rushed at Gilda.

"…fuck" Gilda dodged the onslaught of punches from the fat boy, he had frenzy but lacked any technique. He threw a last punch to her face, Gilda blocked the punch, then she punched him in the face, the impact unleashed a watery ripple in the coltist's double chin, and then in the guts, her fist sank in the rolls of fat entirely, he went down. In that moment another coltist hit her with brass knuckles. Gilda stumbled back, pain exploded in her face and the taste of blood invading her mouth.

"you are dead you bully!" the coltist hissed, and punched again…Gilda grabbed his fist with a hand and crunched it, the coltist screamed. she looked at him, blood was pouring from one side her mouth, then she landed a punch in his face, the coltist spat blood and six teeth, Gilda twisted his arm and then tossed him into another coltist, the two fell on the ground, before they could stand up Gilda was on them, one got a kick in the mouth and the other one a punch in the solar plexus that left him without breath. Another coltist rushed at her, Gilda spun on herself and sent him down like a cut tree with a kick in the face. Three coltist rushed at her, trying to surround her, Gilda landed an uppercut in one of them' s chin and then cartwheeled back. They were weak but they were many, and she knew she had to avoid being mobbed or it was game over. Two of the three rushed at her, the first one punched at her, she dodged and grabbed his arm, then she exploited his own leap for a projection, the coltist passed over her and landed on the ground, while still holding his arm Gilda punched him in the forehead, knocking him out. The second one arrived and kicked her in the leg. Gilda yelled, but when he raised his right foot to stomp her, she grabbed his left ankle with her legs and made him fall, then she spun and kicked him in the side of his head, a crackle informed her she broke his cheekbone. Seven were down, thirteen to go. A coltist rushed, Gilda rolled away and stood up, he engaged her with punches, Gilda blocked, then he tried with a head-butt, Gilda leapt back, grabbed his head and hit him in the face with a jumping knee strike, he stumbled toward her, with his nose broken and bloody and four teeth lost, while another coltist was attacking her from behind. Gilda knocked the one behind her out with an elbow strike in the nose, breaking it, then she sent the one in front of her to kiss the ground with an uppercut, he spat an arc of blood while falling. Gilda spun on herself and hit another coltist with a backhand, the metal plate of her gloves cracked three teeth, he spun on himself while falling down. Exploiting the spin Gilda kicked another coltist in the face, he stumbled but didn't fall, Gilda rushed at him and punched him in the guts, knocking him out. "got the bitch, attack her!" One coltist grabbed Gilda's arm, Gilda was unbalanced by the grab and got a kick in the guts from another one, a third one hit her in the back with a stick "for Fluttershy!". Gilda roared in pain, she grabbed the first coltist's groin and squeezed, she squeezed so hard her fingers hurt, he squealed and four seconds later passed out, Gilda got free and lifted him over her head, then she threw him in another coltist, the third coltist tried to sneak on her but she turned and delivered a series of jabs in his guts and face, he walked backwards under the onslaught of fists, then she finished him with a kick to the knee so hard she broke it and a spinning elbow slash to the face. Another one, a girl, attacked her from the left, Gilda blocked her kick and then kicked her in the privates so hard she lifted her from the ground. The female coltist kneeled holding her privates,, her fale paled, she threw up, then Gilda finished her with a roundhouse kick in the face.

Gilda looked at the six remaining coltists, they were flinching.

"you really beat Iron Will, dweebs? I suppose he was stoned out of his mind and had both his hands tied" she spat some blood.

The six coltists took their weapons out, metal bars and cricket clubs.

Gilda was sick of them, she didn't know how the pink-haired twat was surrounded by these creepy worshippers but she didn't care.

"you said it was Dash who told you where our Waifu lives?" the coltists grew suddenly cocky again "once we're done with you, that dyke shall pay! we'll make cupcakes out of her liver!"

Gilda looked at them, her eyes burning with anger, like a Mighty Eagle.

"…now do like flies: eat shit and die" she calmly said.

Gilda rushed at them, one of the coltists engaged her but she suddenly stopped and hit him in the neck with her arm, he spun in midair and fell down, another one swung his club but Gilda dodged and landed three punches in his face, then she roundhouse kicked him in the guts, two engaged her from both sides, Gilda grabbed them by the head and bashed their foreheads against each other, then she jumped and landed her elbows on their necks, she nearly craked their skulls. Suddenly Gilda felt pain exploding from her shoulders, one of the coltists had hit her with a bottle, Gilda screamed, she held her shoulder and knocked the coltist out with a head-butt, the last coltist rushed and swung his metal bar wildly, Gilda dodged twice and then grabbed the coltist's arm and dislocated it, lifted him over her head, and performed an Argentinian Backbreaker on him.

Gilda breathed heavily, some of the hits she got already got bluish, she was soaked with sweat and pain was bouncing in her body, as her breathing turned normal she lighted a cigarette. all around her the coltists laid on the ground. Blood, spit and broken teeth were scattered. Gilda looked around her, searching for Fluttershy, suddenly she saw some movement into the cottage. Bingo.

Gilda kicked the door open and entered. The cottage was quite cozy on the inside, the furniture was simple but in order. In a corner, there was a small bed with a tag: Angel. On it there was a large white rabbit. As the animal saw her, it leapt down the bed and growled at her. "Dafuq?" Gilda stood speechless with widened eyes.

The rabbit advanced, growling louder. Gilda swiftly grabbed it by the ears and lifted it.

"who the hell you think I am?" Gilda looked the rabbit right in the eyes "you really think you can boss me around? Just dare to try, glorified rat!"

The Rabbit widened its eyes and trembled, Gilda put it back down and it immediately ran back on its bed, trembling.

"good boy" Gilda kneeled and caressed the rabbit's back.

"leave him alone!" a voice screamed.

Gilda stood up and turned, Fluttershy was behind her. "…gotcha"

Gilda advanced toward her.

"i-I'll not let you hurt Angel!" Fluttershy raised her fists.

"hurt it?" Gilda coldly replied "I didn't hurt it, I just made clear not to buck with me" she advanced toward Fluttershy "speaking of which, I just happened to meet Rainbow Dash today, and I was informed it was you that assaulted her, and I highly doubt Dash did something to you before. You know, I admit the last time I overreacted a bit, but this time you've stepped on a non-negotiable, huge-ass fucking landmine"

Fluttershy trembled "w-we-well, that, it was a bit of a moment, it's a bit complicated YOU COCK-SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" Fluttershy's eyes turned bloodshot, her expression twisted into a mask of rage, white froth foamed from her mouth, and her voice switched to an unnaturally deep, demonic tone.

Roaring, Fluttershy leapt toward Gilda, delivering a frighteningly fast series of punches. Gilda leapt back, trying to dodge and diverting the attacks. Fluttershy was throwing her punches blindly, but those punches were frighteningly strong.

"is there anyone in Humanville who's not totally apeshit?" Gilda asked.

Fluttershy suddenly stopped "ehm, s-s-sorry, I'm not one that bears a grudge, I mean I'LL RAPE YOUR CORPSE IN HELL!" she pounced again like a rabid wolverine, while Gilda was dodging Fluttershy's punches were smashing the furniture quite bad.

Eventually, Fluttershy landed a punch in Gilda's face. Gilda was one head taller than Fluttershy and had nearly twice her muscles, but she nearly spun on herself and barely managed not to fall.

"YOU'LL CRAP YOUR OWN BRAINS!" Fluttershy delivered another punch…Gilda grabbed it.

"get a hold on yourself dweeb!" she slapped Fluttershy across the face.

Fluttershy stood still. Holding her hand against the hit cheek, she looked at her with widened eyes, then her eyes got wet "w-w-wh-why did you beat me?" she started crying.

"you call that 'beating', doofus?" Gilda could not believe that little twat was playing the victim after that berserk "you call that 'beating'?!" she yelled, sprinkling Fluttershy's face with spittle "I got a metal bar in my back, a bottle in my shoulder and a brass knuckle in my face less than five minutes ago, my knuckles are sore and crusty with sweat and fossilized cheeto dust after punching all of those fuckers out there" she grabbed Fluttershy by the shirt "you brutalized Rainbow Dash and were trying to do the same with me not earlier than 10 seconds ago, and now you have the balls to call that slap 'beating'?" she raised her fist, ready to strike. Fluttershy raised her hands.

Gilda however did not strike. She stopped, then she lowered her fist and let Fluttershy go.

"so…you're not punching me?" Fluttershy was quite puzzled.

"…no, I'm not punching you" she took a towel from a table and washed the girl's tears "that'd only make things worse … however" she grabbed Fluttershy again, lifted her and carried her over her shoulder "now you come with me!"

Rainbow Dash was sitting on a chair out of Twilight's house, nibbling on a salmon & eggs toast. The trauma gel was working, her bruises already shrinking.

"…to me it doesn't change that we have been friends for years, even if perhaps you forgot…"

"Gilda, you fucking dyke…" she spat on the ground.

That bitch couldn't even comprehend how wrong she was, she perfectly remembered that time they were together, and unlike her she remembered Gilda was different in that time. In that time her friend was arrogant, close-minded, and insecure, but she would have never acted like she did months ago. she was protective and always ready to fight for her, but she was not the brutal, possessive bitch she saw at the party.

Gilda had changed, but what did change her? When she met her again months ago, she barely recognized her. Even at the Speedsters Camp time she was quite masculine and the training made both of them athletic, but she was not as butch as nowadays, she touched her and those muscles were rock-hard like those of a trained fighter. She did have some scars in the Speedsters Camp time, but when they met again she was covered in scratches and cutting scars, including that one dangerously near to the jugular on her neck or the long cutting scar on her belly and left side, she remembered that Gilda had removed her boots, her left foot's fingers had big ugly scars, as if they were cut off and surgically reattached. How many of such lethal situation did she face? The last years were probably grim for her.

It didn't matter anyway, no matter how one lives, everyhuman finds suffering, and it is not a moral free-pass to abuse people like that.

But was it really totally her fault? Gilda was convinced that the party was a trap set for her, but she struggled to keep a cool, chill face for the sake of her. and then she lashed at her.

"…you say I care only about being cool? Big fucking talking from miss '20% cooler', do you instruct your new friends as well about how to cheer for you during competitions?"

when she accused her of caring only about being cool , Gilda was shocked, she didn't remember of having seen her cry more than three, four times, but when she heard that she looked like she would have burst into tears if she didn't rage at her. Back at that morning when they met, she was pissed at her but in the very moment she saw her battered, she was ready at her side, worried for her exactly as she was years ago, like that time they fought out of anger over some money they got at the Parkour competition, Gilda sank her elbow in her face and broke one of her teeth, when she saw the blood leaking from her mouth she immediately calmed down, and was at her side asking if she was ok. Gilda acted overly aggressive, but wasn't her reaction excessive as well? She felt bad, probably she hurt her deeper than she thought, perhaps Gilda had turned into a bitch, whatever the reason she had no right to treat her friends like trash, but lashing at her so callously and dumping her like that did not solve anything, Dash more than anyone should have known that.

"hey Rainbow Dyke!"

"ehm, hi Dash!"

Dash turned, it was Fluttershy, together with Gilda.

Dash stood up "what the hell does this mean Gilda?" she came near and pointed at her "you promised!"

"actually" Gilda calmly replied "this just means you friend Fluttershy here wants to tell you a thing or two"

"what?" Dash looked at Fluttershy "what do you want to tell me?"

"well" Fluttershy looked at the ground "i…I am sorry for having beaten you Dash"

"and…" Gilda said.

"…It was very unfair from me, since you always have been kind and protective to me"

"and…"

"…I promise it will never happen again"

"see Dash, all's well what ends well!"

Dash stood speechless, Gilda took a small piece of wood from a pocket, Flootershai greeted and calmly walked away.

"…didn't I ask you not to beat her?"

"I didn't beat her" Gilda replied "I just talked to her, at worst I scared her a bit, sensitive or not she had no right of abusing your patience" she chewed on the wood "anyway, beating her was not going to fix anything, and most importantly there was my promise"

They stood there.

Then Dash punched Gilda. Gilda punched back.

Dash spun on herself, and roundhouse kicked Gilda in the guts, Gilda stumbled and punched her back in the guts, then she grabbed her and head-butted her in the face, Dash landed a knee strike in Gilda's groin, with little effect since she wore a protection, and then in her solar plexus, Gilda bent down and Dash punched her in the head, Gilda fell down, Dash leapt on her and kept punching her, Gilda roared and stood up, Dash fell down but managed to cartwheel back on her feet, Gilda kicked her in the groin, with little effect since Dash was wearing a protection as well, and then in the guts, Dash spat a spray of saliva, then she grabbed Dash's arm and tried to pin her, Dash kicked her in the face, Gilda let her go and got a punch in the chin, she then kicked Dash's side, she fell down and Gilda jumped on her, they kept punching each other.

Twilight came out of the house, together with her there was her assistant.

He was a young Asian boy, probably in his early teens, with short but spiky green hair, facial traits almost lizard-like and large green eyes with a vertical, snake-like pupil, that and some green scales on his eyebrows and jawline identified him as a draconic, he wore a white t-shirt, a purple hooded parka with green stripes on the arms a dragon motif on the back, large violet pants and green snickers. He had a can of soda in his hand and looked almost as annoyed as Twilight.

"I knew this was going to be a long day" Twilight muttered "Spike, would you tell these two to stop making a fool of themselves?"

Spike burped a green fireball "I'll do my best"

He walked toward Dash and Gilda "ehm, excuse me?" Gilda and Dash kept punching each other "ladies? Would you please act a bit more civilized?" they didn't even notice him "come on, you know that this is not necessary, you can settle things better by talk…"

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" they both yelled at him .

"…whatever" Spike threw the can away and went back in the house.

A few minutes later, Gilda and Dash were both on their feet, covered in bruises and with blood leaking from their noses and mouths. They breathed heavily and struggled not to fall.

"poisonous dyke…"

"hypocritical bitch…"

Screaming, they rushed at each other, ready to land the final punch…

…that landed on each other's face, they both crashed on the ground and passed out.

Dash woke up on the sofa in Twilight's house, pain ran through all of her body and her head pulsed.

She noticed someone had removed her jacket, she looked around and saw Gilda laid senseless on the other sofa, Twilight had removed her jacket as well and was putting trauma gel on her bruises.

"easy with those hands Jaleel" suddenly Gilda opened her eyes and looked lustfully at twilight "you make me hot"

"oh please" Twilight muttered while standing up, she looked at Gilda and then at Dash "beating each other senseless in front of the entire town, very mature from both of you" then she left.

Dash tried to stand up but pain made her renounce, so she simply sat.

Spike passed "even for a dragon you weight like an anvil, bird face"

"come closer so I can castrate you, rachitic lizard!" Gilda replied.

Gilda and Dash looked at each other. Gilda struggled to stand up and reached the table between the two sofas, she took another piece of wood ad started chewing on it.

"…what's that?"

"licorice roots" Gilda answered "Fluttershy gave me a box of these, I'm trying if I can use them in place of cigarettes…you know, smoking is cool, lung cancer is not"

Dash looked at the floor "…I am sorry Gilda"

"…what?" Gilda looked at her, puzzled.

"I said I am sorry, I'm not excusing you for your behavior but it was completely unfair from me to call you a bad friend" she sighed "Element of Loyalty, and I dumped you without a second thought…I was wrong, and I hurt you".

Gilda didn't speak, she just stood there. Then she approached and sat on the sofa, near to Dash.

"…no, I am sorry Dash" her voice was broken "in these years I should have fought the bitterness, instead I let it overcome me, and I kept acting as if had the right to unleash my anger against everyone…about what happened between us, I couldn't pretend that everything was going to be the same thing as it was in the time of the Speedster Camp, I should have realized years ago that those times were gone forever. and even if I hate your new friends's guts I should have tolerated them for the sake of you" she lowered her head "I was a bad friend indeed"

"you're not" Dash put a hand on her shoulder "you may have become a possessive bitch, but you still care for me as before, and you showed it today, despite everything now I know that inside this bitch there is still the girl I loved, and I know that girl can still resurface…and even if those times are gone, we're still here".

They stood silent for a moment. Then Gilda hugged her.

"I have lost you once" her voice even more broken than before "I won't lose you again, you have my word"

"come on Gi" Dash hugged her back "there's no need to be so melodramatic…"

They looked into each other's eyes, Gilda barely holding back her tears, Dash smiled, and their lips almost made contact…

Suddenly, an explosion reduced the door to smithereens, Gilda and Dash stood up, ready. Twilight arrived, the glyphs on her hands, her dragon tattoos and her eyes glowed with purplish arcane energy. Spike came back in a single leap, his mouth showing sharp teeth and his fingernails turned into talons.

Out from the smoke a figure leapt in the house.

It was cloaked in a violet mantle with stars on, floating dramatically in the wind, that covered her shoulders and partially her face, it wore a worn out wizard hat of the same color and pattern. The figure theatrically threw away the cloak and the hat. She actually was a fair-skinned gipsy girl, of the same height of Twilight but with thinner hips and bigger breasts. Her hair was of a very light azure, her face quite pretty, with light blue eyeliner and lipstick, her facial traits delicate and her dark purple eyes sharp and expressive, with a cocky glare. she wore a short white scarf around her neck, a fancy white blouse partially opened to show her breasts and a blue gilet with twin tails behind, dark blue skintight pants, showing well her long legs, and azure short boots. Her hands hand similar glyphs as Twilight, she had Great Bear constellation tattoos on her hands and a moon tattoo on her forehead. Her gliphs, star tattoos and eyes were glowing and magenta-colored arcane energy swirled around her arms, taking the form of roaring bear heads.

Dash growled "oh no, not that bitch again…"

The newcomer pointed her finger at Twilight, and shouted "Tremble in Fear Twilight Sparkle, for after months of hard training the Great & Powerful Trixie has augmented her already amazing skills and finally REALLY defeated the dreaded Ursa Minor…"

Twilight looked out of the door, behind Trixie there actually was the baby star bear, and it was bound with steel ropes and had a big bump on its head "…well, I admit your improvement was amazing Trixie, but couldn't you not destroy my house's door?"

Trixie gave her a death glare "the Great & Powerful Trixie would be glad if you didn't interrupt her dramatic speech" she said calmly.

"ok, sorry"

"well, where was I…oh yeah: AND after months of humiliation and mockery because of you, the Great & Powerful Trixie is back with a revengeance to unleash upon YOU!"

"Lame!" Gilda, Dash and Spike simultaneously said.

"ow come on!" Twilight snapped "ok, I'm sorry for humiliating you and it was not my intention, the Ursa Minor incident was not your fault but of those two retards Snips and Snails who however have been mauled and eaten by a basilisk last week, we have been unfair and my friends acted like hypocritical bitches toward you, are you happy now?"

"are you dense?" Trixie shouted, this time really angry "you ruined my life and my career was destroyed because of you, and you think you can get away with it this easy?"

"did I do that?" asked Twilight.

"yes you did!" she then hurled a beam of energy against Twilight.

Twilight conjured an energy shield and blocked the beam, but simultaneously Trixie threw a smoke bomb, blinding her, then she leapt and performed a diving kick. Twilight was pushed away, but she used a levitation spell and stood back on her feet, she then rushed at Trixie and landed a magic-powered punch in Trixie's stomach, she was sent against the wall. Twilight rushed at her but she rolled aside, jumped on the table, performed a somersault, and landed on Twilight with a well-timed 6-1-9. She sat on Twilight's back, blocking her on the floor, then grabbed her right leg and twisted it, Twilight yelled in pain and vanished in a puff of smoke, Trixie fell on the ground and saw Twilight had teleported over her. Twilight hurled two blasts of eldritch energy at Trixie, she was swallowed in a purple explosion. As the blast dispersed, Twilight landed, but there was no trace of Trixie. Sensing the sneak attack, Twilight dodged Trixie's nerve strike, grabbed her arm and projected her forward, Trixie spun on herself in midair and in a puff of colorful lights multiplied into four. The four rushed at Twilight, she knew that only one was the real Trixie and the others were just harmless shadow clones. But all of the four landed punches and kicks on her, Twilight stumbled under the onslaught and tried to strike back, but her hands phased through the four.

"Ethereal Jaunt AND Mirror Image? I never managed to do one of them, how could you master both and use them together?"

Then she saw a few small flashes of light coming from the thin air at her side, each of them followed by a hit. She realized that all of the four were shadow clones, the real Trixie had turned invisible and was firing concussive blasts at her, synchronizing them with the shadow clones's attacks, she had used the magical firework to hide the double spell. Despite being not even close at her level, Trixie clearly learnt how to use her skills as a stage magician to maximize her spells, she played her own character well to hide she was more clever than others thought.

"clever combo…but you ruined the illusion Trixie!" Twilight ignored the shadow clones and rushed at the real source, she rolled to dodge another blast, her fist engulfed by a purple, dragon-shaped eldritch fire. she unleashed it in an explosive jumping uppercut. Trixie turned visible again and was thrown in the air, however she recovered, conjured ropes of energy, bounced on them and stroke back in a drop kick, Twilight blocked it with her arms.

Gilda and Dash looked at the two battling each other and destroying the furniture, then they went back to the sofa.

"ehi Spike, are you in the kitchen?"

"yes."

"would you please throw a beer and a red bull from there?"

Two cans were launched, Dash grabbed one in midair, the other landed in Gilda's lap.

Dash opened the red bull can and drank "so Gi, what did you want to tell me this morning?"

"aw, forget it" Gilda smiled and opened her own can.

Dash took another sip "come on, we have settled this thing" she replied "you can spit it out"

"if you really want" Gilda drank "I wanted to tell you, Element of Loyalty my ass, that while you were here getting glory and were surrounded by friends praising you I had my family in a disastrous situation with no friends to help me, that while you were chasing your dreams I saw mine turning to dust, that I was happy to know you were a self-centered cunt and that I wouldn't have wasted my time with you anymore, that I hoped a bright future for you and your lame-ass friends, and to go to fuck yourself"

Dash took another sip "I agree on the last part" she smiled, showing her gold tooth "I'd fuck myself, I'd fuck myself hard!"

"yeah, I noticed that" Gilda burped "quite puzzles me that it didn't end well with Lightning Dust"

Dash raised an eyebrow "you know her?"

"mostly I fucked her, but yes I know her" Gilda replied.

"how is she?"

"fine, she was taken by government agents for experimentation but managed to run away, so I hid her in my home for a while…she said she'd gladly meet you again, but not before punching you in the face"

Gilda looked back "are those two still fighting?"

"dunno" they turned.

Twilight and Trixie were on the ground, growling and moaning, Trixie was pulling Twilight's hair and Twilight was scratching Trixie's arm, in the fight they had torn their clothes apart, remaining half naked, Twilight's pants were partially torn on one side and pulled down, exposing part of her butt, Trixie's blouse and gilet were torn open and her bra was pulled down, exposing her breasts. They rolled around, punching, scratching, biting, and further tearing each other's clothes off.

Gilda lusciously licked her own lips, Dash looked at her "do you think we should stop them?"

Gilda kept looking at them "I'm gonna go with no!"

"swag" Dash looked back at the catfight "you know, they told me that you met Fluttershy that day, and you made her cry"

"…yes, I called her a doofus and yelled at her" she paused "..you want me dead for that?"

"…big fucking deal" Dash answered "almost a year has passed and she cries at everything…"

Suddenly, the earth trembled. More than once. Twilight and Trixie kept catfighting.

"what the fuck…"

Dash looked out of the window "…oh, NO!"

The two went out of the house, everybody was running around screaming and part of the buildings were wrecked. Then they saw the cause of the mayhem: It was a colossal thing the color of night sky, with small glowing spots all over its body resembling stars. The beast resembled a monstrous, saber-toothed bear and looked very pissed off.

Gilda stood motionless "…Dash, tell me that's NOT an Ursa Major!"

Dash punched the wall "…that stupid bitch…"

The monster headed toward them, roaring. Gilda pulled out her handguns.

Dash blocked her "forget it, they're not going to hurt it, let's just run away and let that thing take its baby away!"

An asian girl with wavy purple hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a fancy white qipao and black leggings, ran near them yelling "everyhuman for herself!" she then got grabbed by the star bear.

Spike rushed out of the house and saw the scene, his face twisted in anger.

"I'll take your hide and send it as material for the boutique!" his voice sounded unnaturally deep and sharp, then he got engulfed in green flames, the flame grew to colossal size and then dispersed, revealing an enormous reptilian monster with purple scales, a green crest running from its head to its tail tip, powerful arms and legs ending in claws, raptor talons on its feet, barionyx talons on its hands, frills at the sides of its head and a large mouth full of razor-sharp, curved, serrated teeth.

"…SKREOOOONNKH!" The Dragon roared and rushed at the Ursa Major, punching it and pulling the girl out of its paw, he then gently put her on the ground.

"oh Spike you were magnificent!" she said "perhaps I will consider talking to you next time!"

the star bear clawed at Spike, he retaliated with a tail swipe, sending the Ursa Major to the ground, the two monsters rolled around while clawing at each other.

"that was…fairly cool" Gilda said.

"wow, let's hope Spike will not cause too much collateral damage" Dash commented "last time the God-Princess ordered a mass summary execution…well, let's go back at the drinks and wait Gi, at least this can't get any worse!"

Suddenly as usual, an explosion blasted Twilight's house open, Gilda and Dash fell down. Trixie and Twilight came out of the house, Gilda noticed the light blue lipstick smeared around Twilight's lips.

"did Nazis once again come back from the dark side of the Moon riding dinosaurs?" asked Twilight.

"no" answered Dash.

"what the fuck was that!?" Gilda shouted.

"Trixie, look what you did!" commented Twilight.

"err, the Great & Powerful Trixie and Twilight were…"

Gilda stood up and grabbed Trixie by what remained of her shirt "stop calling yourself 'Great & Powerful', dweeb, it' s getting on my nerves!"

She looked at her friend "it's fine to you if I violently lash at her just like I did with your friends months ago, Dash?"

"perfectly fine, Gi"

Trixie gave a death glare at Dash "you're not just flatter than a stingray, but a hypocrite as well!"

"hey!" Dash death glared back.

A laser beam came out of the house, setting a nearby building on fire.

Dash widened her eyes "Twilight, tell me it's not what I think…"

"well…" Twilight forced herself to smile "we were fighting again with magic, but we sent each other's spell overdrive…in the wrong room…" she shrugged "…and we reactivated it"

Gilda looked at them "you reactivated what?" an onslaught of rockets came out of the house, destroying several buildings.

"would you please stop groping the Great & Powerful Trixie?" Gilda noticed she was touching Trixie's breasts with one hand, she retracted it.

"nice tits anyway" she said.

From the flames of the explosion a shiny gaunt figure came out. It was a humanoid robot, its body and limbs armored in bluish metal plates the same color of Dash's jacket, its legs and arms were moved by hydraulic muscles and enhanced by pistons and springs, it had jet engines on its back and on its legs, and had the symbol of a cloud with a multicolored lightning on its chest plates, forearms plates, and jets. The same symbol that Dash had tattooed on her buttcheeks. Laser guns and miniaturized particle cannons were sticking out of the plates covering its forearms, and missile launchers from the ones covering its shoulders. Its face was featureless except for a single black, rectangular visor glowing of red light, and on its head it had a crest of eight metallic plates, each of a different color. the robot advanced with a mechanical pace, turning around in search for targets.

" Kill - Maim - Burn - Swag … Kill - Maim - Burn - Swag … Kill- Maim - Burn - Swag …"

Gilda's jaw dropped.

Dash patted her on the back "you ready for some action Gi?"

Gilda pointed at the robot "…dafuq?"

"a few months ago they thought I was dead in an incident, since they needed me Twilight built that robot, too bad she really wanted to try fueling it with Stasis…"

"with what?" Gilda said with widened eyes.

"raw condensed magic" Twilight pointed out.

"thanks Twilight" Dash looked back at Gilda "as I said she used that and it worked…even too much, the excess energy sent the systems overdrive…so it went Skynet"

"…whatever, let's just put that thing down!" Gilda took a fighting pose.

Dash took one as well "now I'd gladly ask Pinkie for a little help"

"what kind of help? Boring Kiryu to death with unfunny pranks?"

"a modified anti-tank rifle, she calls it 'Party Cannon Cobra Special', or something…speaking of which, did you see Pinkie recently? I didn't in a while"

The RazorDroid-110 looked at them, its jet engines activated, it glided toward them, weapons ready to fire.

" Kiss my shiny metal arse!"

(a few weeks before)

Gilda walked through the corpse-littered corridor, her handguns still smoking.

"…I have a big gun

I took it from my Lord

Sick with Justice

I just wanna feel You

I am your Angel

Only a ring away…".

She reached a door on the other side, she kicked it open and entered in the room. There was a table in. Gilda reached it and ejected the magazines from the handguns, then she took the bullets, 9x19 Hardcore Parabellum, and put them in the magazines, analyzing each one before.

She smiled "time to live forever, rainbow dy…"

The sound of an explosion caught her attention, the magazines fell from her hands.

The door was blown to smithereens, someone got into the room. It was a white girl, of average height, with a round face, big blue eyes, a large mouth twisted into a demented grin, freckles, and straight pink hair. She had large breasts, wide hips and a bit of fat. She wore a white and pink striped t-shirt, a red gilet, a red miniskirt, pink leggings, a white and blue striped arm warmer and leg warmer on her left arm and right leg, a white and yellow striped arm warmer and leg warmer on her right arm and left leg, white Superga with fuchsia laces, she had a weird technologic device on her belt and two katanas on her shoulders.

Gilda stood there "…I sense a lameness in the horse…"

"you still want to come back?" the new girl said "I compliment you audaciousness!" she approached "you already know who I am, my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, I am the guardian of the glorious Element of Laughter! This is the most fated of confrontations, and you, you mean meanie pants, for your unforgivable meanness you shall atone with your blood, PINKIE PIE STYLE!"

Apparently out of thin air, Pinkamena dramatically pulled out an anti-tank rifle as high as her.

"behold! Witness the mighty gun I wield, I call it the Party Cannon Cobra Special! it is based on a Lahti L-39 but it is titanium-reinforced, the expanded magazine can hold up to 20 rounds and the shell ejection system allows twice the normal rate of fire, it has an improved grip, a super-sensible 1,2 kg trigger and a gel-based recoil suppressor, plus a sniper rifle optics complete with nightvision and thermal vision, it supports all of the anti-material ammunition up to 20.0 mm and has six different ammo, including explosive rounds, incendiary rounds and tungsten core armor-piercing ammo! With its custom nitrocellulose shells it is simply not enough to call it a Mass Destruction Weapon! I am the only person thanks to personal reality warping that can wield this terrible gun!"

Pinkamena was ecstatic, Gilda unamused.

"are you afraid? There is no way you're not! Now prepare because I'll make cupcakes out of you with the awesome power of…"

Gilda, who just happened to have finished reloading, shot two bullets in Pinkamena's stomach and one in her right lung at point-blank.

"shut the fuck up! Didn't you see I wasn't even listening, were you trying to sell me that damn gun as if it was a cake or what?"

Pinkamena was lying on the floor, blood pouring from her mouth and her t-shirt already drenched.

She tried to stand up "Nnngh…you fucking dyke…"

Gilda kneeled over her, blocking her on the floor "my time to talk dweeb" she pointed the handgun between Pinkamena's eyes "here's some advice: if you can hit the target, pretty much any gun shall do the trick!"

Gilda smiled, savoring the wrath and fear in Pinkamena's eyes "…Now I'm sorry Stinky Pie, Party's over!"

BANG!

"…no, I didn't see her" Gilda smiled, an ear-to-ear, shark-like smile. Then they leapt at the robot, both landing a punch in its face.


End file.
